Poisonous
by Inetta
Summary: Une nuit, un bar, un cocktail aux douces saveurs, un danseur doté d'un charme envoutant, une mélodie enivrante... Bienvenue à Poisonous. One-shot. Puis Prologue offert à Tox'. Épilogue.
1. Poisonous

Bonjour ~

J'ai eut un petit flash today mais je ne pensais pas l'écrire le jour même, finalement je me suis lancée, j'étais d'humeur disons ^^

C'est la faute d'une chanson d'abord ! XD Ça s'est tout de suite collé.

_**Song de la fic :**_ _Re-Ignition_ de Bad brains (Cette chanson vous l'aurez compris a une place très importante dans la fic ainsi que dans son écriture héhé ^_ -, _on peut faire sans __mais je vous recommanderais de l'entendre pour l'ambiance des lieux, _ça_** rox**_ du boudin mais ça plaira peut être pas à tout le monde~ _**comme tout autre chose**_)

* * *

_Poisonous_

C'était une sombre nuit, une de celle très pénible mais bien assez douce pour se perdre dans les lumières de la ville, le temps de pouvoir se remplir d'un nectar consolateur appelé alcool…

Un homme roux, ayant perdu gros et n'étant pas non plus à son premier embargo, s'aventura dans une boite plutôt tape à l'œil, le nom de l'établissement se trouvait être_ Poisonous_, quoi de mieux pour s'intoxiquer ? Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un verserait une chose intéressante dans son prochain verre, un truc assez fort pour le faire planer avant d'y passer, sourit sceptiquement notre personnage franchissant l'entrée.

Il entra donc dans un endroit peu lumineux, juste assez pour savoir où se dirigeaient ses pieds, il s'installa au bar, commandant son premier verre de la soirée à un barman doté d'une chevelure d'algue. L'endroit avait une ambiance bien particulière, intrigante, intime mais plutôt plaisante grâce aux lanternes d'un vert bleuté, le manque flagrant de lumière ne lui ajoutait que d'avantage d'attrait.

Alors que la tête rousse entamait sa tequila, le peu de luminosité présente ne fut plus, plongeant la salle dans un noir quasi totale, l'adulte ne se choqua pas le moins du monde, vidant rapidement son verre et en commandant un autre.

Sa vision commençait à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité tandis qu'un début de musique se faisait entendre, un riff fut perçu accompagné de l'apparition d'une silhouette attrayante sous un doux éclairage; cette dernière était décemment trop grande pour être féminine, mais elle laissait néanmoins deviner une chevelure abondante.

D'une grande illumination, ce qui semblait être l'animation de la soirée entra en scène d'une démarche bien fielleuse, l'être présent avait effectivement une longue chevelure d'un superbe bleu turquoise, cette dernière suivait de près l'avancer du corps qui la soulevait.

_Re-ignition~_

L'être aux airs quelque peu androgyne, se révéla évidemment être un homme, portant une longue veste noir recouvrant l'intégralité de sa couche corporelle, il montra circulairement du doigt toute la salle avant d'entreprendre de se mouvoir au rythme des accords déclenchant de ce fait quelques acclamations.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du bouclé roux maintenant à sa troisième boisson, la soirée ne serrait peut être pas si ennuyeuse que prévu, son regard croisa celui du danseur qui sourit à son tour d'une certaine malice, levant les mains et les laissant lentement descendre le long de son corps comme invitant son contact visuel à le rejoindre.

Après quoi, l'homme séduisant s'approcha d'un pilier, autour duquel il tournoya avant de s'y coller, dansant langoureusement dos à celui-ci, déclenchant quelques appelles et frémissements d'une foule assez hétérogène, certains membres frétillaient littéralement.

_Re-ignition~_

L'individu toujours assis sur le coté apprit donc comment l'artiste se nommait, ce gars pourrait se révéler nocif pour lui, son coté exotique pourrait le pousser à gouter un fruit qui ne l'avait jamais tenté… Notre homme entama son cinquième verre, il se trouvait encore trop lucide, de toute évidence ce n'était pas assez, il avait encore toute sa tête.

Le dès-à-présent dévoré des yeux accueillit d'autres collègues sur scène, mais de nouveau au centre de l'estrade il démontra clairement être le point culminant de la performance, plaçant les bras au dessus de la tête et les faisant descendre en cadence à ses cotés suivant un constant mouvement de tête, et ce d'un sourire séducteur vissé aux lèvres.

« Kikyo… Hein… » Sourit l'homme de grande taille, accoudé au comptoir.

Le désigné se laissa tomber au sol plaçant les mains devant lui, rampant doucement vers le publique, le captivant de ses yeux émeraudes avant de s'allonger sur le dos, il exprima d'intrigant signes à l'aide de mouvement de poignet avant de pivoter sur lui-même se retrouvant de nouveau face à l'audimat. La beauté replia une jambe sur elle-même, laissant entrevoir la seconde d'une certaine pâleur avant de se relever d'un subtil soubresaut, se remettant ainsi à bouger d'une étonnante vénusté.

_Re-Ignition~_

L'homme, à qui le maquillage seyait à ravir, fit partager l'éclat de couleur de sa chevelure en la traversant finement de ses doigts, tanguant du même temps de gauche à droite au rythme de la voix du chanteur. La beauté envoutante laissa glisser son long manteau, dévoilant peu à peu ses épaules, puis la moitié de son buste avant de le remonter d'un sourire espiègle.

Les autres performeurs faisaient de toute évidence tapisserie, car seul lui demeurait dans les esprits, seul lui captivait autant les foules, d'un simple mouvement de tête tous les regards se trouvaient rivés sur lui.

La chanson n'était pas vraiment traditionnelle pour ce genre d'endroit, tout comme ce personnage, pourtant tout le monde semblait apprécier, allié à la danse du ravageur, elle avait quelque chose d'obsédant, d'hypnotisant, de…

Sexy.

Lorsque le solo de guitare se fit entendre, la tête bleue turquoise se lança dans une fascinante ascension vers le bord du plateau, laissant son corps s'exprimer en jouant de ses bras et jambes, l'envie était palpable, d'un autre coté comme influencée, une partie du publique dansait à présent de façon bien corruptrice.

_**Re-Ignition~**_

Alors que Kikyo reprenait l'attirant mouvement de hanche, que la foule acclamait tant, tout en l'aidant de ses mains, l'homme blasé accoudé au bar croisa pour la énième fois le regard d'un autre vert que le sien, son charme masculin n'était pas à remettre en question.

Audacieux ? Néfaste ? Il l'était sans nul doute.

L'étoile de la soirée fit balader ses mains sur sa peau à peine dévoilée puis les fit tournoyer autour de lui avant de s'entourer voluptueusement de ses bras, se laissant comme bercer par la mélodie touchant à sa fin pendant que les projecteurs perdaient d'intensité.

…

Ainsi se déroulèrent 4 minutes qui parurent être une éternité, 4 minutes de pure désirs sans que le personnage n'ait rien enlevé… Ou peut être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait rien enlevé, demeurait un bouclé bien enivré, non pas par l'alcool, mais d'un autre homme.

L'homme quelque peu efféminé s'était maintenant volatilisé, ne laissant qu'un publique qui semblait figé; enfin, comme si la bulle explosait, un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre, le clou du spectacle revint donc saluer son publique, accordant du même coup un dernier regard enjôleur à l'amateur de téquila.

D'humeur changeante, l'adulte à la crinière rouge, paya l'addition et sortit rapidement de la boite, se sentant légèrement flotter, il s'assit près de la porte et observa longuement le ciel, cette dose d'alcool n'était visiblement pas suffisante pour qu'il se laisse aller…

Le déconcerté se redressa de toute sa hauteur, d'un sourire en coin, il se passa la main sur le menton caressant sa barbe naissante, une idée bien précise en tête.

Quitte à ce que ce soit une journée de merde, autant qu'il passe sa nuit en s'amusant…

Une main qu'il ne remarqua pas se posa sur son épaule, en alerte, il se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à l'objet de ses pensées.

« Ha-han. Je commençais à me demander si vous étiez parti sans m'attendre. » Dit calmement celui-ci.

« Je n'étais pas sûr de bien piger l'invitation alors l'accepter. » Le nargua l'invité d'une envie visiblement provocatrice.

« Et pourtant. Je pensais m'être fait comprendre. »

Maintenant que notre homme pouvait le voir de plus près, il constatait, comme prévu, que c'était indéniablement un mâle, il avait deux grandes boucles d'oreilles d'or et se trouvait être à peine plus petit que lui.

« C'était pas pour toute l'assemblé alors? » Le chercha la tête rousse.

« Ha-han. Pas quand je m'attelle à faire autant de contact visuel avec une unique personne. » Sourit finalement la tête bleue turquoise.

« J'vais avoir la grosse tête. Kikyo c'est ça ? » S'enquit l'homme arrogant.

« Je vois que l'anonymat ne tient pas dans cet endroit… Et vous êtes? »

« Zakuro. »

« Enchanté. »

« De même… Et quoi maintenant ? » Ronchonna l'adulte.

« Ha-han. Je dirais trêve de politesse, venez. »

La beauté le saisit par le bras et l'entraina avec lui, marchant d'un pas rapide en direction de bâtiments environnant les lieux.

« On va où ? »

« Ha-han. Chez moi voyons. » Répondit de parole égale le danseur.

« Mouais… »

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble considérablement sécurisé, à quelque pas du lieu de travail du charmeur, entrant rapidement dans l'ascenseur, l'enchanteur s'approcha de l'homme de grande taille, lui offrant un langoureux échange de venin qui se trouva vite retourné.

« Pas mal pour un gars. » Lança le rouquin en se léchant le coin de la lèvre inférieur.

« Ha-han. Je vous retourne le compliment. »

« Tutoie moi, je f'rais pareil, autrement ça va être lourd. »

« Tu ne m'as pas attendu mais soit. » Se moqua placidement Kikyo.

« Et non. »

« Nous y voici. » Ajouta l'hôte en l'invitant à entrer dans ses appartements.

« Woah. Pas mal pour un danseur, tu dois t'faire pas mal de tune. » Dit Zakuro en suivant ce dernier à travers les différentes pièces.

« Ha-han, pas mal oui. Bien assez pour entretenir un homme. » Inséra l'adulte d'une expression narquoise en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

« Alors comme ça t'es un habitué ? »

« De quoi donc ? »

« Des hommes. » Compléta l'inquisiteur en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« En partie oui, ils sont dans mes préférences disons. »

« Ah ouais ? Parce que moi, les mecs c'est pas trop mon truc à la base. »

« Ha-han. Pourtant je semblais à ton gout quand tu me dévorais des yeux plus tôt. » Répliqua l'artiste flegmatique en se rapprochant de lui.

« … L'exception qui confirme la règle. » Râla Zakuro.

L'homme au regard vert, à priori satisfait de sa réponse, le saisit par le col gluant ses lèvres aux siennes, le rouquin put enfin toucher les cheveux de ce dernier, d'une agréable douceur, l'embrassant à pleine bouche alors que celui-ci lui déboutonnait sa chemise.

« Ha-han… Jolie tablette. » Commenta le convive dont la bouche était à présent libre.

« Merci, je l'entretiens. » Répondit non-sans-modestie le complimenté.

La tête bleue turquoise posa un baiser sur le torse de son partenaire avant de s'attaquer de nouveau aux lèvres de celui-ci, ils se retrouvèrent donc à se consumer mutuellement par voie orale alors que Kikyo dévoilait à son tour son buste immaculé.

Il paraissait maintenant d'autant plus attirant pour Zakuro qui avait maintenant le loisir de l'observer de plus près, combien de personne dans le publique auraient tué pour voir ça ?

Effectivement, il l'avait bel et bien trouvé très attrayant sur scène, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait à sa porté, le désir semblait s'être multiplié par dix.

Comme l'ayant remarqué, la star de la soirée, d'un étrange mouvement reptilien se détacha du reste de ses atours, se livrant ainsi aux yeux gourmands de son invité.

Le concerné ne se serait pas cru capable d'admirer le corps d'une personne du même sexe que lui, surtout autre que lui même, et pourtant, quelle splendeur, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux alors que Kikyo, d'un sourire satisfait, saisissait les mains de celui-ci afin de les poser sur sa poitrine.

Après un énième échange, au cours duquel les partenaires du soir se découvrirent réciproquement, laissant leurs corps en contact perpétuel tandis que leurs mains voyageaient au grès de leur volonté. D'un accord tacite, l'artiste gouta la preuve de la masculinité de la tête rousse, se préparant également à l'acquérir, avant de s'embrocher sur cette dernière, laissant échapper un venimeux râle.

Zakuro fut étonné de constater qu'il ne se révéla pas dégouté à la vue d'un autre attribut vigoureux que le sien, toutefois, en voici un qui se trouvait devant lui alors que son ensorcelant possesseur s'attelait à l'accepter. Bientôt, l'homme à la barbe naissante, saisit les hanches de son partenaire d'une nuit, l'assistant à la tâche et se retrouvant ainsi complètement immergé en lui.

« Touche-moi… » Lui ordonna Kikyo haletant au bout de quelques efforts répétés.

Déglutissant sommairement, l'homme s'empara de l'arme de l'autoritaire la touchant avec une légère hantise, avant de se détendre en sentait la chaleur de celle-ci.

Un sublime soupir se fit entendre du receveur alors qu'un poison nommé _désir _s'était à présent totalement propagé dans le corps de l'invité improvisé.

Les mouvements sensuels du danseur ne lui suffisant plus, l'adulte de crinière rousse le fit basculer afin de pouvoir le remplacer dans le travail physique et ce de vas et viens bestial et désireux. Le préposé libéra très vite d'alléchants mais néanmoins virils gémissements qui ne firent, au grand étonnement du preneur, que l'exciter davantage avant qu'ils n'atteignent simultanément l'extase.

Il se laissa tomber sur l'être magnétique songeant que ceci était peut être la meilleure nuit de sa vie…

Après quelques instants, Zakuro, essoufflé mais bien abreuvé par son activité, se retourna afin de ne plus écraser l'homme en sa compagnie, se couchant ainsi à ses cotés, il lança à but blanc :

« Alors, j'suis ton combientième ? »

« Développe ta pensée. »

« D'homme. » S'indigna le roux.

« Le deuxième. »

« C'est ça… »

« Ha-han. Et pourtant. Le seul que j'ai laissé me prendre, avant aujourd'hui, était le propriétaire de la boite, une ombre blanche très maligne. »

« Une ombre blanche? Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Je suis habituellement dominant figure-toi. »

« Ah ouais ? »

«Ha-han. Et bien oui. Tiens, par exemple, tu vois le barman ? »

« Ouais. »

« Je suis celui qui l'ai défloré. »

« Et bah… » Le lunatique leva un sourcil et ne dit rien de plus, peut être un iota jaloux de cette _ombre._

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi buvais-tu autant ? Je t'ai vu ingurgiter au moins 6 verres. »

« T'as eut le temps de faire tout ça en assurant le show ? »

« Ha-han, et oui. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de choses que je peux faire au même moment… »

« Tu me les montreras si ça te chante. » Lança le capricieux.

« Avec plaisir, et cette réponse alors ? »

« J'arrive jamais à me saouler. »

« Ha-han. Mais encore ? »

« Un pote s'est barré avec toute ma tune pendant que ma vielle crevait. J'ai lâché mon job pourri après avoir éclaté le nez de mon patron... Ah et j'ai plus de toit, du coup je me suis dit qu'il fallait fêter ça. »

« Ha-han…Je vois. En attendant, je ne suis pas totalement satisfait. Tu vas devoir encore donner de ta personne. » Plaça l'interlocuteur comme changeant de sujet.

« Quand tu veux. » Répliqua rapidement Zakuro sûr de lui.

Sans rien répondre, Kikyo se redressa, sourit langoureusement en rampant près de lui, il parcourut des paumes ses pectoraux avant de lui prendre les mains, les hissant au dessus de la tête de l'intrigué, puis un léger clique se fit entendre.

« Qu… ? »

« Ha-han. On va s'amuser un peu plus alors. »

« Je suis pas dans le SM… »

« Qui parle de SM ? »

« Bah des menottes c'est quand m… »

« Ha-han. Mais avant ça… Un bon rasage ne te fera pas de mal. » Le coupa le malicieux.

« Pas ma barbe ! » Protesta Zakuro en fronçant grandement les sourcils.

« Et si. Après ça, tu découvriras le plaisir d'être pris –et entretenu- par un homme. ~ »

« Fais ch… J'suis pas une gonzesse. »

« Ha-han. Moi non plus. » S'offensa quelque peu celui qui l'avait reçu.

« Je l'sais, mais toi ça te va. Moi… C'est pas mon truc, c'est tout ! »

L'homme à la chevelure abondante, approcha la bouche de l'oreille du récemment menotté et susurra :

« On ne sait jamais avant d'avoir essayé… C'est mon tour maintenant. »

.

.

.

.

La nuit ne faisait que commencer.

**The End**

* * *

_**Mwahahahaha**_… Amuse-toi bien Zakuro! XD

Hem hem… _**Reprend une certaine contenance**_

Et voilà la fin de ce one-shot, je ferais peut être un prologue sur la vie de Kikyo et épilogue à propos des malheurs de Zakuro en sa compagnie, mais à voir, je dois aussi m'occuper d'autres choses, si je suis en forme vous aurez une autre histoire d'ici ce soir… Fin on verra pour demain au pire ^^

Bye bye j'espère que vous aurez appréciez cette fic assez particulière =3

P.S. : Vous l'aurez compris, la chanson sur laquelle a dansé Kikyo est celle de la fic, et la signification du titre colle pas mal… XD Quoi ? Comment ça j'aime des trucs bizarres ? Oo Lol… Fin bref, si quelque chose vous intrigue vous pouvez toujours compter sur mes réponses (plus ou moins rapide) XD J'suis chiante, mais cette chanson c'est juste ce qu'il fallait, avec peut être un petit coté creep… Bon faut aimer je pense =p

P.S.2 : Il était long mon premier PS hein ? X3 **Sort**

P.S.3: C'est pas la peine de me _qualifier_ de sadique et autre... J'le sais déjà d'abord. T.T ^^

P.S.4: Détailler une couverture sur ce site, c'est se faire du mal... On voit rien! XD **Boude paint**


	2. Prologue

Coucou !

Et oui finalement je le fais ce prologue, et je ferais l'épilogue, pour peu que je me motive ça ira plus ou moins vite X)

Chapitre dédicacé à Toxou~ alias Toxic Obscurity (Spece de kyatteuse pro-mecocheveulonvert va ! Fin bon, c'est un peu grâce à toi que j'ai pas fais ma flemasse.)

Je remercie également Tenshira pour ses compliments qui me touche beaucoup ^^ J'espere que tu apprécieras ce chapitre =) (La suite viendra après donc ^_~)

Voilà donc ce que l'ace de la danse de la séduction avait vécu peu avant leur rencontre~

Have fun =)

* * *

Poisonous 

Prologue

.

Voici encore une soirée habituelle, où le danseur effectuait sa prestation avec toute la classe dont il était doté, toute la grâce dont il était capable et enfin toute la beauté dont il était alloué. Sans jamais perdre la face… Il envoya, du bout de ses deux doigts, un baiser en direction de la foule mixte d'admirateurs qu'il possédait, bien que celui-ci n'ait en réalité qu'un unique destinataire, la personne qui l'avait engagé.

C'était pour _lui _qu'il dansait, il devait l'admettre, chaque soir il espérait que son message l'attendrait, que ses mouvements de séduction fonctionneraient, que ses nombreux signaux attendraient enfin à leur but, mais voilà, malgré tout, il récoltait toujours la même chose, un rire sucrée suivit d'un :

« Ki-chan, ta performance est toujours aussi sublime. ~»

Comme une fois encore ce soir.

« Ha-han. Merci, et uniquement pour le plaisir de vos yeux. » Répondit le performeur.

« Tu me flattes Ki-chan. C'est pour une augmentation ?~ » Demanda l'ombre blanche de son plus beau sourire.

« Je n'en ai pas l'utilité. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » Demanda l'inquisiteur l'œil un peu plus vif.

« Ha-han. Je désire autre chose à vrai dire. » Sourit lascivement Kikyo.

« Ah oui ? ~ »

« Oui. » Répondit l'homme sûr de lui.

Son patron semblait, lui aussi, vouloir quelque chose de différent cette fois, il ne s'amusait pas autant à le questionner d'accoutumé, passant simplement d'un sujet à l'autre au grès de son humeur. Ce jour semblait en être un particulier et Kikyo n'était pas prêt de laisser filer sa chance de se l'approprier, il n'avait déjà que trop espéré…

Trop patienté.

« Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Dis-le moi je suis curieux.~ » L'interrogea l'homme au regard améthyste dans lequel brillant un grain de malice et ce en dépit d'une expression bien enfantine.

« Je dirais, vous, Byakuran. » Lança le charmeur.

« Vraiment ?~ » S'enquit le désigné faussement étonné.

Il avait bien compris que son boss savait aussi bien que lui de quoi il en retournait… Il semblait même, que tout ce temps, ce dernier se soit amusé à l'observer dansant sur la scène comme il l'aurait fait dans la paume de sa main… Après tout, les deux lui appartenaient bel et bien.

Soit, si il voulait jouer…

Ils joueraient.

New game.

« Vraiment. »

« J'ai reçus ton baiser, tu le sais ça?~ »

Le professionnel se retrouva exceptionnellement sans voix, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son supérieur se montre si direct, et surtout se rende compte de son petit jeu. Alors il savait…

Comme il le pensait.

« Ki-chan, tu as l'air appétissant dans ta tenue du jour... Un kimono, très exotique… Laisse-moi te croquer. ~ » Plaça d'un ton sulfureux le hérisson blanc, attaquant spontanément le vif du sujet.

« Ha-han. Merci, bien que j'avais pour projet de faire l'inverse… » Lui répondit le réquisitionné d'une inflexion sœur de la sienne.

« Allez. ~ »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de… »

Kikyo s'interrompit de lui-même, concentrant son regard vert sur l'individu souriant innocemment face à lui. Cet homme l'avait prévu… Il avait tout prévu. Et lui était entré dans son petit jeu à toute allure…

« S'il te plait.~ Et même si ça ne te plait pas. » Entonna Byakuran d'une girouette.

« Ha-han. Serait-ce de l'abus de pouvoir ? » Répliqua astucieusement le réquisitionné.

« Mais non. Je te laisse le choix Ki-chan… »

« Ha-han, est-ce vrai ? Je vous en prie d'en énumérer. » S'amusa l'incrédule.

Son interlocuteur s'avança, approchant la bouche de son oreille et lui confiant joyeusement :

« Que tu sois pris par moi ou que je te prenne. ~ »

« Je vois ça… » Soupira le pris au piège.

Ils avaient joué,_ il_ avait gagné. _Il_ semblait prendre un plaisir fou à lui bloquer petit à petit chaque issues possibles, mais le plus amusant était que la tête bleue turquoise appréciait, elle aussi, cette partie tant attendue.

« Tu apprécieras forcément… Me ferais-tu cette joie ?» Demanda le manipulateur de façon vilement sensuelle.

« Ha-han. Et pourquoi pas ? » Renvoya l'employé d'un sourire proche du sien.

Face à ce regard violet frappant et si adroit, se laisser prendre dans la toile d'un arachnide ne pouvait qu'être volontaire venant du danseur, ainsi céda-t-il avec un enthousiasme qui ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Il le voulait. Il le voulait tellement. D'une façon ou d'une autre…

Il l'aurait.

« Bien.~ Attaquons les festivités dans ce cas. » Ajouta le boss attrapant la main de son subordonné.

Cette _candide_ action, eut pour effet de faire battre le cœur de notre personnage plus rapidement que nécessaire, il ne voulait pas s'impliquer de cette manière, il ordonnait que seul son corps ne le soit, mais son esprit lui, savait, qu'il n'était pas hors de danger, bien au contraire…

L'homme à la chevelure abondante se laissa installer dos au bar, y appuyant les mains alors que son patron écartait un pan de sa tenue, y faisant glisser une des siennes et atteignant ainsi son objectif, chose qui eut pour effet de laisser entendre un voluptueux râle de l'exploré.

« Que c'est jolie Ki-chan.~ » S'amusa son assaillant.

Ce dernier n'avait pas réagi de la sorte depuis… Depuis…

Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ce qui demeurait était le fait que le touché de son objectif avait un énorme impact sur son être.

Durant la course de ses pensées, il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le meuble et l'homme à ses cotés l'_aidait_ à retirer la seule chose les empêchant d'aller plus loin de leurs expressions corporelles.

Enfin, ce fut chose faite, l'ensorceleur se retrouva le kimono totalement ouvert, les membres moteurs éloignés et les bras bien affairés à le soutenir laissant à l'ombre blanche une vue prenante sur l'intégralité de son corps. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, ses parties les mieux gardées lui étaient exposées, c'était probablement la première fois que Kikyo se sentait si vulnérable face à une tierce personne.

Ce quelqu'un justement, lui souffla :

« Que tu es beau Kikyo.~ »

« Comment? »

Il avait bien entendu… Son nom ? En entier ? Sans le… Chan ? Que diable se passait-il ? Qu'est ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier pour son interlocuteur ?

« C'était pour la rime Ki-chan.~ » Répondit le joueur visiblement plu par les différentes nuances passées dans le regard de son partenaire.

A la suite de ce dernier dialogue, l'artiste après avoir été préparé, se redressa et se tourna de lui-même face au meuble, laissant libre accès à un lieu bien particulier… Un lieu que son supérieur ne tarda pas à enflammer, faisant échapper une lourde plainte de l'accaparé et ce après avoir parcourut son dos de savoureux baisers volant du bas de celui-ci jusqu'à son cou.

L'entrée s'avéra douloureuse pour Kikyo mais au moins ne faisait-il plus qu'un avec la personne qu'il désirait, pas comme il l'attendait certes, mais dans le fond le principe y était.

Après quelques longues et pénibles secondes, le personnage sentit des ondes de plaisir émaner de l'endroit anciennement douloureux, le rendant majestueusement haletant, enfin, l'acte toucha son but, peut être trop tôt pour le receveur, les envoyant au pic d'une douce allégresse.

Aucune salive ne fut échangée, le message était clair.

…

Durant quelque temps, au minimum un soir par semaine, se répéta leur entrevu, il n'y avait rien de plus, rien de moins, juste l'action éthérée. Puis un jour… Le soir ne vint plus. Tout s'arrêta, cette nuit là :

« Byakuran... » Aguicha le performeur se faisant plus proche de son supérieur.

« Aha... Il faudra faire mieux Ki-chan. ~»

« Je vous désire, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginez. » Murmura, proche de son oreille, Kikyo lui saisissant la taille avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son cou.

Il était clair pour ce dernier que son but prenait un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer... Comme lui permettant de se rapprocher d'une pomme aspirant à mordre dedans pour mieux la lui agiter sous le nez.

« Tu devras encore patienter.~ En espérant que cela arrive un jour de cette vie. » Commença joyeusement pour finir sombrement le tortionnaire, posant un doigt sur les lèvres de l'homme à la chevelure bleue turquoise.

Ou plutôt, s'était-il amusé en lui faisant humer l'odeur d'un plat succulent, l'autorisant même à y gouter, mais le lui retirant avant qu'il ne puisse même commencer à le déguster...

Alors c'était ça. Tout finissait ainsi… Cette entité avait dégusté chaque section de sa résistance avant de se lasser et de passer à autre chose. Son gout était vraisemblablement tout à coup moins _exotique_ pour son patron, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pouvait en conclure. Ils avaient finis de jouer.

Ou plutôt avait-il fini de jouer.

Il reprit donc son train-train habituel, sans laisser l'événement l'atteindre, du moins d'apparence car il ne perdrait pas la face… Jamais. Se dépossédant toujours de son corps il se laissait guider par la musique telle une marionnette manipulée par des files de soie.

Depuis qu'ils avaient cessé leurs activités, Byakuran se trouvait souvent en compagnie d'un individu aux yeux vairons doté d'un sourire biscornu. A présent, son boss ne le regardait que sommairement durant ses performances... Et cela se ressentait. Le public aimait toujours autant car le danseur leur en donnait les moyens mais il ne ressentait plus la même plénitude malgré les assourdissantes acclamations.

L'ombre blanche semblait intimement différente depuis qu'elle ramenait cet homme, l'enchanteur de ces foules la vit même échanger un dangereux baiser avec celui-ci, le deux semblaient être dans un rapport de force bien défini comme…

Sur un pied d'égalité.

Notre homme savait qu'elle lui avait permise des choses qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui faire, à son plus grand damne, il n'en montra rien, il était trop fier pour ça... Ce n'était qu'un jeu après tout.

Dont il avait perdu la partie à l'instant même où il l'avait commencé.

Du temps passa, la lassitude de son âme avec, ce n'était pas visible mais lui ne le ressentait que trop bien, il avait pris une décision importante, dans le but de ne pas se trainer ainsi trop longtemps, il misait tout sur cette danse, si après cela son patron ne lui témoignait pas plus d'intérêt, alors il passerait à autre chose, ce serait un…

Game over.

Sur cette dernière pensée, le morceau se lança, il entra dans son personnage, où plutôt retrouva-t-il son essence, le charmeur de ces foules joignait ses mains et démontrait toute la souplesse de sa couche charnelle, s'approchant toujours plus du publique jusqu'à atteindre le bord pour mieux repartir.

De délectables mouvements de taille, il captiva ses spectateurs, passant les mains devant ses beaux yeux verts puis les retirant progressivement, il les fit descendre le long de son vêtement entrouvert avant qu'elles ne repartent dans d'obsédants déplacements de poignets.

Il tourna sur lui-même, jouant de la longueur de sa chevelure et se laissa tomber au sol, comme semblant se débattre de délicats mouvement. Il se redressa d'un mouvement bestial, avant de clore ses paupières mouvant son corps de façon reptilienne alors que la foule lui rappelait un peu plus son existence.

Le rythme se fit encore plus présent, les tempos plus marqués, l'ensorceleur comme animé d'une autre force, se lançant dans une suite de gestes saccadés, bestiaux…

Brute.

Dirigé par la mélodie, il se lança dans une impressionnante suite de circonvolutions accompagnée d'attrayantes voltiges dont la violence eut pour effet de relâcher ses longs cheveux… C'était parfait, juste ce qu'il voulait.

Il fut enfin entouré par les autres danseurs que se mirent à se mouvoir autour de lui tirant sur ses vêtements tandis qu'il tendait les bras vers le ciel comme l'implorant.

La chanson ne correspondait que trop bien à son état actuel, il se sentait comme écorché vif mais tellement vivant. La fin approchait, le summum de la chanson avec, il se détacha avec magnificence de ceux qui l'encerclait se replaçant au centre de la piste et repoussant toujours plus les limites de ses articulations.

Enfin le tempo se calma, s'apaisa, il magnait son enveloppe, l'utilisait comme outil pour exprimer un peu de son sens, il finit par baisser les bras tantôt si actif, se laissant tomber sur le sol comme épuisé.

La chanson s'arrêta, le souffle de l'assemblée avec, un long temps de pose se fit, puis l'ovation, celle-ci était plus virulente que dernièrement. Il s'était visiblement surpassé, il salua et regarda brièvement dans la direction de son patron, ce dernier, après avoir déposé un langoureux baiser à l'individu de chevelure bleue nuit, se dirigea vers la sortie de scène.

L'étoile captivante se sentait bien, la vie se dégageait de chaque pore de sa peau, une sorte d'adrénaline circulait en son sain, il avait toujours la danse et l'aurait toujours, sans grandes anticipations il se retrouva donc face à _lui_.

« Tu as été éblouissant Ki-chan, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas tant donné. En quel honneur ?~ » Lui demanda l'ombre souriante.

Pour la première fois, il lui avait offert un nouveau compliment … Et le danseur ne ressentait rien.

« Avez-vous encore besoin de poser la question ? » Répondit Kikyo un brin joueur avant de se rendre près du bar, il savait que derrière ce beau sourire sa cachait une exceptionnelle froideur…

A présent, ce n'était peut être pas seulement le jeu qui avait touché à sa fin.

« Vous avez été magnifique Kikyo-san. » Lui confia le barman, à son approche, d'un regard brillant d'admiration.

« Ha-han. Je te remercie, je pense m'être plutôt bien débrouillé... » Sourit l'homme confiant.

« Ce sera… Comme d'habitude ? »

« Oui. »

Alors que l'hypnotisant finissait de boire son cocktail préféré, _poison_, il prenait toujours celui-ci après une performance satisfaisante, il tournait à ce moment même lentement la page.

Enfin, il eut vidé son verre et se dirigeait vers sa loge quand on attrapa un coin de sa longue tunique, le retenant ainsi.

« Kikyo-san… J'ai à vous parler. » Marmonna presque le jeune homme de chevelure verte.

« Ha-han, je t'écoute. »

« Et bien… »

« Fais vite je te prie, j'aimerai rapidement me changer. » Balaya l'artiste à présent étrangement pressé.

« Kikyo-san… En vous voyant danser ce soir, splendide dans votre déchéance, j'ai trouvé le courage de vous dire que… Je… » Commença le barman baissant la tête par anxiété.

« Ha-han. Tu quoi ? Poursuis donc. » L'incita l'homme, lui relevant le menton de son doigt et le regardant droit dans les pupilles.

« Kikyo-san… Je vous aime. » Dit enfin la cascade vert-algue en ne pouvant s'empêcher de finir par baisser les yeux.

« Tu me flattes Daisy… » Lança l'ensorceleur en faisant de son pouce le tour des lèvres du jeune homme.

Ce dernier finit par rougir de ce contact intime luttant pour ne pas défaillir.

« Ha-han. Et… Que ferais tu pour me faire plaisir ? » Demanda le danseur d'un ton trainant.

« Tout… » Lança le barman comme fasciné.

« Ha-han. C'est bon à savoir. »

Il saisit promptement le poignet du jeune homme et l'entraina avec lui à sa salle toute désignée.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » S'enquit Daisy à présent dans la pièce.

« As-tu besoin de poser la question ? »

« Non… Désolé. » Répliqua la tête d'algue.

« Ha-han. Ce n'est rien, tu vas me faire plaisir… Charge-toi de cela. » Ordonna l'homme à la fascinante chevelure dévoilant son corps et montrant ainsi l'objectif.

« D'accord. » Répondit docilement le barman, qui subjugué, s'attela très vite à la tâche, l'adulte confirma que celui-ci n'était pas familier avec ce genre de choses mais bien qu'il peinait il se trouvait faire de son mieux.

« Hum… Ça ira Daisy. Assieds-toi ici. » Lança l'adulte le plaçant sur le rebord de sa table à maquillage et le poussant afin que son dos repose sur le miroir.

Le séducteur retira le gilet et la chemise du jeune homme découvrant son torse qui se trouvait avoir une cicatrice sur le coté gauche de la poitrine, le dominant l'observa silencieusement avant d'y poser sa main provoquant un vif rougissement de la part de son propriétaire.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« J'étais fragile du cœur il y a quelques années, alors on m'en a transplanté un autre… »

« Ha-han. Je vois. » Répliqua simplement l'homme se penchant afin d'y poser un baiser avant de recueillir les lèvres de son collègue, le dépossédant dans le même temps de ses dernières parties d'uniformes.

Il l'embrassait d'autant plus vaniteusement plongeant la main dans les bas de l'innocent fraichement dévêtu, il attrapa sa convoitise et la traita comme bon lui semblait avec une pointe de malice.

« Mmmh… Kikyo-san. Soyez doux s'il vous plait, je ne l'ai jamais fais avant. » Le jeune homme se révélait bien amoureux de l'ensorceleur et disposer à lui _donner sa fleur_.

Une ombre passa brièvement sur le visage du propriétaire des mèches bleus turquoise, mais pas assez longtemps pour que son partenaire s'en aperçoive…

« Ha-han. Nous verrons ça. » Répondit placidement le concerné calant les genoux du jeune homme contres ses hanches, obtenant ainsi libre accès à son but qu'il préparait minutieusement d'une crème sortie d'un tiroir.

« C'est un peu froid… » Remarqua le dirigé, en enroulant ses bras autours des épaules de l'être de ses rêves, se sentant prêt à oser le faire.

Daisy se montrait adorable, mais la tête bleue turquoise n'aurait pas déprécié moins de commentaires. _Ah… Ces vierges. _Se prêta-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel avant de s'autoriser à entrer en lui.

L'accueillant, rouge à en mourir mais déterminé, semblait passer par différentes phases, le froid, le chaud, la douleur et enfin le plaisir… Le meneur choisit ce moment précis pour se lancer dans une exploration plus minutieuse de son être.

« Kikyo-san… Ah… Je vous aime. Énormément. Je veux vous voi… »

C'était bien avenant de sa part, mais le dénommé se contenta de recouvrir la bouche active de ses lèvres, accélérant afin l'acte, poussant de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se trouve satisfait du résultat.

…

Alors qu'il, se revêtait pour l'un et s'habillait pour l'autre, le premier lança :

« Merci Kikyo-san. C'était fantastique… Pourriez-vous envisager de me fréquenter ? »

« Ha-han. Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai personne en ce moment. Mais je t'avertis, cela pourrait s'arrêter… N'importe quand. »

Le prétendant montrait une expression si pleine d'espérance, si heureuse, et néanmoins si attachante que l'adulte songea avec entendement qu'un …

Rafraichissement ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

…

Kikyo continua donc de voir le jeune homme, ne le faisant pas entrer dans sa tanière mais allant parfois chez lui, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs compris que le danseur n'était pas toujours d'humeur à bavarder durant leurs actions intimes, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

« Tu as une présence éblouissante sur scène, telle une fleur florissant en permanence. » Lança Daisy après une énième entrevu.

« Merci. » Se contenta de dire l'homme quelque peu pensif.

« Au moment de faner tu seras surement magnifique… » Ajouta le jeune adulte rêveur.

Inopportunément pour ce dernier, en dépit du fait qu'il soit commode, bien qu'un peu sinistre, cela n'empêchait guère le charmeur de se sentir incomplet, voir même...

Vide.

« Daisy. Ca s'arrête maintenant. »

Ainsi finit-il par mettre un terme à leur_ relation_.

« …Pourquoi ? Ai-je fais quelque chose qui t'aura déplut ? »

« Ha-han. Évidemment que non. »

« Alors pourquoi tout arrêter Kikyo-san ? »

« Navré Daisy, je ne t'aime pas plus que ça et tu le sais, plus nous nous fréquenterons, plus je te ferais de mal car je te quitterais un jour ou l'autre. »

« … Vous ne tomberez donc jamais amoureux de moi, c'est ça ? »

« Ha-han. Non, jamais.» Répondit le maitre de la situation.

« Même pas… ? »

« Rien de plus qu'un faible attachement. »

Le jeune homme se posa au sol, collant la tête contre ses genoux et fut pris de tremblements intenses…

Effectivement, il pleurait.

La cause de ses larmes, imperturbable, s'accroupit afin d'attraper une de ses mèches de cheveux, et lui souffla en la caressant :

« Tu trouveras beaucoup mieux. »

« Ne plaisantez pas… » Lança Daisy en levant des yeux humides vers lui.

« Ha-han. Tu es celui qui plaisante. » Se moqua Kikyo.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu m'idéalises bien trop Daisy. »

« Vous vous êtes toujours montré franc avec moi... Alors que d'autre… Et vous êtes…»

Les mots du jeune adulte franchissaient de plus en plus difficilement sa gorge nouée par la tristesse.

«Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dis en acceptant de te fréquenter ? »

« Oui… »

« Ha-han. Bien. » Fit l'homme en se redressant.

« Kikyo-san… Pouvez-vous me prendre dans vos bras une dernière fois ? » Demanda timidement la tête d'algue se relevant également.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Rétorqua l'homme écartant les bras, accueillant ainsi le barman qui avait docilement reprit le vouvoiement.

« Merci pour ce rêve éphémère, il me parait encore plus beau maintenant qu'il se termine… Je pourrais continuer de vous servir votre cocktail préféré ? » Posa l'enlacé après un long soupir.

« Ha-han. Bien sûr. C'est moi qui te remercie Daisy. » Conclut l'hypnotisant personnage d'un subtil sourire.

Le quotidien reprenant ses droits, cette nouvelle nuit qui se présentait, allait probablement en être une comme d'autre, où il se donnerait en spectacle, attisant le désir d'un publique qui le distrayait à peine… Et où il retournerait s'ennuyer d'un manque, qu'il ne parvenait pas à combler, dans son appartement bien trop grand pour lui.

En attendant, le show devait commencer, trêve d'idées noires, il se lança sur scène de la même passion que celle qui l'animait au tout début de sa carrière, il remettait tout à zéro…

Replay.

Il aimait danser, attiser, provoquer, bouleverser, une fois sur scène il oubliait tout et ne voyait rien…

Ou presque.

Qui était cet homme accoudé au comptoir du bar ? Le performeur se trouva amusé, ce dernier devait en être à sa seconde téquila… Hum, des soucis ? La tête rousse semblait apprécier ses gestes rythmiques dans tous les cas, pourquoi ne pas se faire plaisir…

Pourquoi pas ?

Peut être que sa nuit ne serait pas si ennuyeuse…

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin du prologue ^^

Comme dit précédemment, je vous ferais l'épilogue, concernant Poisonous même, quand mes doigts le voudront bien =) **Je suis pas en grande forme en ce momento -_-**

Je lirais vos opinions avec grand plaisir =p

PS : Toxou, j'espère que ça t'aura plu ^_~


	3. Epilogue

HEYA !

J'attaque les autres récits vous en faite pas (pour ceux qui passerait par là ^^), j'étais juste mourrue pour quelques temps X)

Oui ! J'ai profité de mes vacances (de grès ou de force ça reste à déterminer -_-'), j'ai quasiment rien foutu en dehors de jouer et sortir meuwahahaha XD (Blâmez la japan-expo et mon ordinateur tout et tout =p) Fin ça va se calmer… Je pense, je commence à reprendre mes habitudes de semi-pantouflarde fin un peu… Et c'est cool aussi ! \o/

Fin bref on s'en tape !

Bonne lecture j'espère.

* * *

Poisonous 

_**Epilogue**_

« Hmmm… Que ta peau est douce maintenant… » Soupira Kikyo tout en caressant la joue fraichement rasé de son locuteur.

« Je t'enc… »

« Ha-han. Cela a déjà été fait et non, c'est mon tour alors restons poli. » L'interrompit l'impérieux.

« Tu manques pas de repartie toi. » Finit par sourire Zakuro.

La tête bleue turquoise émit un rire exaltant avant de poser un tendre baiser sur la partie nouvellement imberbe.

« Vraiment doux…Tu fais un peu moins miteux et bien plus jeune. » Ajouta l'homme d'un sourire malicieux.

« Humph ! Merci du compliment... » Se vexa la tête rousse se détournant autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Je manque parfois de tact, je l'admets… Mais je ne m'en excuserais pas. »

« J'avais bien compris. » Maugréa dans sa barbe imaginaire l'invité.

« Ha-han. Bien… Parfait. Et si nous entrions dans le vif du sujet ? »

Le rouquin en avait presque oublié sa situation, en effet, il se trouvait toujours menotté attendant littéralement d'être _consommé_ et cela n'était bien évidemment pas une chose qu'il anticipait avec joie.

L'homme libre de ses mouvements se penchait à peine que déjà ses longs cheveux chatouillait la peau de sa future prise, celle-ci s'agitait tirant sur ses entraves pour vite comprendre que cela s'avérait relativement futile.

Piégé ainsi, Zakuro se voyait déjà _passer à la casserole_, cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis à peine quelques heures lui avait déjà _rasé_ une chose qu'il considérait comme une des marques de sa virilité et à présent, il savait que le séducteur allait passer à une autre étape…

« Tu prends ton pied à me voir avec ces menottes hein ? » Demanda dédaigneusement le contrit.

Le questionné ne lui répondit pas, émettant un fin mais néanmoins prenant gloussement avant de libérer toute sa tignasse bleue pour s'allonger entièrement sur lui.

« Tu te marres bien dis donc… »

« Ha-han. Un peu…Tu as un léger duvet de poil sur le torse... Ca ne se voit pas mais c'est vraiment… _Hmm._ Très doux.» Confia lascivement Kikyo en y frottant longuement sa joue, excitant involontairement l'être sous lui.

Les yeux rieurs, ce dernier comprit que malgré sa condition, son partenaire ne lui était décemment pas indifférent, bien plu, il se lança dans l'exploration du bassin de celui-ci à l'aide de ses lèvres y provoquant de légers sursauts.

Après quoi, de sa langue, il taquina moqueusement la preuve de la masculinité de notre homme, bel et bien active, en accoutumant à ses doigts ce qui, d'après ce même personnage, la remettait en cause, ainsi le menotté se mit-il à bouger de nouveau tentant de sortir de ce qu'il trouvait être un moment dégradant.

« Arrête de te débattre ou je te maquille… » Menaça froidement Kikyo qui, aussi amusant soit les préliminaires, ne voulait visiblement pas y passer toute la fin de sa nuit.

Le bouclé se stoppa net, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Tu blagues j'espère ? Va te f… »

« Dans ces moments, je ne blague jamais. » Sourit sensuellement l'interrogé posant un doigt à la bouche un peu trop grossière à son gout.

« Mais merde à la fin, j'ai pas envie de me faire bai… »

« Ha-han. Je devrais te laver la bouche au savon. » Le coupa une énième fois, de sa main, l'être à la chevelure abondante avant de remplacer celle-ci par les belles parleuses.

L'insolent malgré ses entraves ne pouvait démentir l'appréciation de l'échange agrémenté des séduisantes et douces caresses de son partenaire, il en avait quasiment omis que Kikyo le préparait secrètement…

Jusqu'au moment où l'homme dos au lit eut tout le loisir d'admirer l'attribut fièrement érigé du charmeur alors que ce dernier séparait honteusement les deux jambes face à lui et ce afin de s'y faire une place. L'entreprenant ne tarda pas à s'encastrer en lui tandis qu'avec une satisfaction malsaine, il se voyait déposséder sa cible de son _innocence _sispéciale.

Le receveur serra derechef les dents, fronçant de manière incongrue les sourcils pour cause d'une douleur qui bien qu'attendue se fit tout aussi intense.

Quelle moment humiliant pour lui.

« Ha-han ? N'oppose pas tant de résistance Zakuro, autrement cela se montrera pénible pour nous deux. » Lui souffla l'être au dessus de lui prenant une courte pose.

A l'appellation de son nom, le bas ventre du susnommé se revivifia comme par magie, il se mordait littéralement les lèvres alors que son compagnon finissait de se lover en lui, ce dernier ressortit aussi brusquement qu'il se réimplanta, déclenchant un resserrement de la dentition du défié.

« Ha-han. Ne te mords pas les lèvres, tu les abimes… Tu vas finir par saigner. » Soupira l'attirante créature en glissant sa langue le long de l'oreille du supplicier.

Aussi sensuelles se trouvaient être les bouts de chairs de son interlocuteur, le récalcitrant n'en _démordait _pas, il n'était pas question qu'il laisse échapper un son quel qu'il soit…

Et encore moins qu'il ne pousse d'étranges exclamations...

Qu'il avait pourtant trouvé si sexy provenant de la beauté ensorcelante.

C'était rangeant pour lui qu'il trouve toujours aussi désirable l'homme en son sein alors que celui-ci le dépossédait par définition de sa _virilité_…

Pour ne rien arranger ses cheveux lui faisaient vraiment un drôle d'effet...

« Ha-Han. Zakuro… Arrête de serrer les dents, je veux t'embrasser voyons.»

A ce moment même, la voix si nocive appelant de nouveau son nom avait un contrecoup monstre sur l'appelé, le rendant dix fois plus sensible à son contact rapproché.

« La f… »

Le malicieux profita de cette ouverture pour s'engager dans un combat de langue, d'expert à expert, poursuivant ses minutieux mouvements de bassins, l'homme fraichement rasé s'en retrouva franchement retourné.

Kikyo finit par se laisser aller le premier, laissant échapper des désireux soupirs témoignant de son plaisir, ces derniers se montraient être la pire des drogues pour le roux.

_Pu... _Mince_._ _Mais c'est que ça commence à être drôlement bon._ Remarqua ce dernier.

« _A-Aaah_… » Lâcha enfin la tête rousse d'un timbre si distinct qu'il ne s'en pensait doté.

« Ha-han… Tu vois que ce n'est pas si mal. » Entonna charnellement la tête bleu turquoise accélérant sa mobilité.

Peu à peu, Zakuro s'abandonna à ces nouvelles sensations, fatigué d'y résister et prenant visiblement, comme il le disait si bien,…

Son pied.

Au petit matin, le dépouillé se réveilla donc sous le regard attentif de l'adonis qui s'était _si bien occupé de lui_, après un bâillement manquant cruellement d'élégance, s'étonnant de son propre calme, il se permit un commentaire :

« J'ai une si belle gueule que ça ? »

« Ha-han. Après un bon rasage ? …Oui. » Répondit nettement son hôte qui se leva du même temps, comme ayant attendu son réveil pour.

Le suivant du regard, le récemment réveillé sortit également des draps, il s'apprêtait à réenfiler son pantalon quand il se vu proposer un peignoir qu'il refusa bien vite préférant son bon vieux jean accompagné de sa chemise. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui l'empêchait d'être en colère, le bellâtre l'avait tout de même dépossédé de quelque chose d'important pour lui.

Enfin, voyant qui celui-ci demeurait en tenue d'Adam, une question lui brula les lèvres :

« T'enfile pas quelque chose? »

« Ha-han. Non, pas pour le moment. Cela te dérangerait ? »

« Bah… Je me rince l'œil quoi. » Sourit narquoisement l'investigué.

« Viens avec moi. » L'invita Kikyo, d'un même rictus, tendant une main vers l'extérieur de la chambre pour sortir juste après et ce suivit de près.

En le voyant progressé, libre comme l'air dans le couloir et surtout sans rien pour cacher son savoureux derrière, Zakuro finit lui même par se sentir quelque peu serré dans ses vêtements.

Peut être ferait-il pareil la prochaine fois...

La prochaine fois?

Voila qu'il s'habituait déjà à l'idée de vivre ici, cela n'avait pourtant été évoqué qu'une unique fois, probablement comme on parlerait du beau temps, rien de bien sérieux, il ferait mieux de ne pas trop y penser et en profiter le temps que cela durera, ce fut une agréable nuit mais cela serait sans doute tout.

« Voici la douche, tu peux l'utiliser dès maintenant. » Lui confia le bleu turquoise.

Dès maintenant ?

L'homme ne se fit pas prier bien longtemps, il retira sa chemise sous le regard avisé du danseur qui ne s'interdit, bien sûr, aucun commentaire :

« … J'aime mieux ça. »

« Quoi ? » S'enquit la tête rousse, bien heureusement loin d'être pudique, en retirant son pantalon.

« Ha-han. Disons que j'aime ce que je vois… »

« J'ai rien contre ce que tu me montres non plus. » Répondit d'un ton égale le bouclé bloquant son hôte contre le mur.

« Si nous y allions ensemble… Dans cette douche ? » Lui proposa ce dernier laissant glisser son doigt le long du buste bien conçu de son interlocuteur.

«T'y pensais depuis le début hein ? »

Le séducteur ne lui répondit pas se contentant de sourire sensuellement.

« Je vois… Ca dépend, j'ai pas vraiment aimé le coup des menottes… » Posa l'invité avec une certaine envie.

« Ha-han. Tu m'en vois navré, mais cela m'est égal. »

« Super… Du coup, quand comptes-tu te racheter? » L'interrogea le roux le regard avide.

Kikyo émit un rire contenté avant de le tirer dans la cabine ajoutant d'un ton duveteux :

« Je suppose que c'est le moment… »

…

Sortant de la douche l'expression ravie, l'homme à la longue crinière enfila cette fois un peignoir puis incita le nouveau à le suivre dans une autre pièce. Celui-ci avait fait certaines choses qu'il ne se serait pas cru capable de faire, cette personne lui faisait tourner la tête, et pour ne rien arranger, même les cheveux mouillés, l'homme ayant tout perdu ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le performeur séduisant...

Mais quel sort lui avait-il jeté?

…

« Pour le petit déjeuné, je te propose de l'omelette et du pain grillé.» Dit calmement l'artiste en déposant leurs assiettes.

« … »

« Cela ne te convient pas ? »

« Tu fais le coup à tous ceux que tu ramènes chez toi? »

« Ha-han. Je ne ramène habituellement personne chez moi… Tu es une exception ce que je n'arrive toujours pas à m'expliquer. » Répondit le danseur s'asseyant habilement avant de boire son café.

« C'est ça… Et cette ombre blanche ? » L'interrogea l'homme sceptique engloutissant son toast à la suite.

« Jamais. Nous n'avions pas ce genre de rapport… » Répliqua Kikyo le regard, un bref instant, dans le vague.

« Et le p'tit barman alors? » Insista l'investigateur.

« Je l'ai défloré pas adopté, nuance. » Répondit tranquillement le danseur en cueillant une fine bouché d'œuf.

« ... Tu m'as fait la même chose j'te signale et pas que j'étais vraiment pour. » Se plaignit Zakuro refusant d'admettre avoir apprécié le moment.

« Ha-han. Non. Dans ton cas, j'ai fais les deux. » Se moqua triomphalement le gracieux.

« Tu me prends pour un cleps ou quoi ? » Se contraria la tête rousse en finissant son assiette.

« Ha-han. Ca dépend. Seras-tu te montrer aussi loyal qu'eux? » Se moqua le venimeux débarrassant ainsi l'assiette de l'attaqué.

« T'es un marrant hein? » Marcha le moqué en buvant dans sa tasse.

« Ha-han. Un _marrant_? Je n'avais jamais été qualifié de la sorte. » Ajouta l'hôte manifestement amusé.

« Bin maintenant c'est la cas. » Compléta l'hébergé en vidant le récipient.

La cohabitation manquerait difficilement de piquant, se prêtèrent intimement les deux hommes.

La journée se déroula étrangement, ils passèrent justement la majorité de celle-ci à se jeter des piques pour mieux se grimper dessus, cela leur plaisait apparemment beaucoup.

Le soir venu, l'heure du travail arriva également, le locataire décida donc de prendre une douche avant de partir en vu de toutes les activités effectuées antérieurement.

« Tu viens avec moi ? Il me reste encore pas mal de temps… Et je peux me faire attendre. » Proposa pertinemment le danseur.

« Et bien… Tu partages souvent ta douche? » Lui demanda l'homme en le voyant disparaitre dans la cabine.

« Ha-han. Non. » Lui répondit vite l'hypnotisant en sortant uniquement la tête avant de disparaitre à nouveau.

« Ah ouais? »

« Tu poses de nombreuses questions. Serais-tu déjà si intéressé par moi? » S'amusa Kikyo en l'invitant du doigt.

« J'sais pas. Peut être. » Réplique l'adulte d'un sourire complice en le suivant finalement.

Il était peut être bien plus que fasciné.

Après une seconde toilette pour le moins captivante, l'enchanteur s'habilla le corps ainsi que le regard tandis que Zakuro se posait quelques questions, songeant que l'homme sous ces yeux était déjà très beau au naturel, il choisit donc d'en formuler une :

« Au fait, pourquoi tu mets du fard à paupière ? »

« Tu t'y connais dis moi… » Éluda le questionné.

« Bah je sais quand même reconnaitre du fard à paupière… »

« C'est tout à ton honneur. » Compléta caustiquement l'hôte en ajoutant la touche final.

« Je recommence… Pourquoi tu te maquilles ? » Reprit la tête rousse luttant pour ne pas s'emporter.

« Ha-han. Je te demande pourquoi tu gardes une barbe de trois jours ? » Répliqua la tête bleue non sans malice.

« Touché. »

Leurs échanges s'avéraient être cocasses tout en étant intéressants, le roux ne pouvait démentir qu'il aimait beaucoup parler au propriétaire de ces lieux…

Quand ils n'étaient pas occupés à autres choses.

« Tu veux me suivre au bar ou rester ici ? » Lui présenta le fraichement préparé enfilant par la même occasion son manteau.

« Tu me fais drôlement confiance Kikyo. »

Le désigné le regarda comme interloqué, effectivement, c'était la première fois que son invité déniait le nommé, et ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas remarqué ce détail.

« Quoi ? » Demanda l'homme dubitatif.

« Rien. » Se reprit le danseur.

« Bon… »

« Alors, veux-tu rester à trainer en ces lieux ou te distraire au bar afin d'admirer la vue? » Lui redit l'individu au regard vert de braise.

« Tu te prends pas pour de la chiasse toi… Je l'avais déjà pensé mais ça se confirme… » Remarqua le convive.

« Pourquoi, je devrais ? » Le défia l'être très sûr de lui.

« Non, du tout. Allez, je te suis, j'ai rien à faire seul ici. » Plaça naturellement l'être à la tignasse rousse en enfilant lui aussi son par-dessus.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc rapidement à _Poisonous_, l'ambiance y était toujours aussi spéciale, l'homme en service abandonna Zakuro aux mains du barman apparemment bien intrigué.

« Je veux un Kir. »

« …Tout de suite. » Lui dit le jeune homme aux cheveux d'algues après l'avoir observé de longues secondes.

Il revint rapidement et posa le verre face à l'individu à présent accoudé, ce dernier se demanda brièvement ce que ce gars avait à l'examiner ainsi, cela dit, il fut vite distrait par la musique marquant le commencement de la performance du charmeur de ces foules.

Le danseur se trouvait au centre de la piste alors que des percussions lentes marquaient le rythme suivit d'une voix, d'une mélodie instauré puis d'un violon, l'ensemble s'avérait aussi saisissant que les premier pas de la star.

Kikyo se déplaçait avec la même aisance que le soir précédent et prenait toujours autant de plaisir à danser, il s'amusait également beaucoup à multiplier les contacts visuels avec sa _nouvelle conquête_, celle-ci l'avait tout autant conquis bien qu'il n'appréciait pas de l'admettre si vite.

Il aimait faire rêver son public, de sa mobilité semi-reptilienne semi-arabesque il s'accordait au violoncelle de la mélodie essayant de communiquer autant de profondeur que celle-ci.

Alternant sa douceur avec un soupçon de brutalité, il se promenait sur le podium comme il le faisait sur la chanson, la fin de cette dernière s'approchait, il décrivit un arc de cercle de ses bras puis décida d'exécuter un dernier tour.

Il exécuta ce soir là, un pas qu'il n'avait jamais montré à la foule et uniquement pour cette personne… Il pivota sur lui-même puis effectua une roue suivit d'un atterrissage en grand écart.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son public, qui le lui rendit d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement, de sifflement et d'autres acclamations, quant à son principal auditeur, il sirotait plaisamment sa boisson d'un sourire entendu.

…

« Vous l'aimez ? » Posa le barman sortant ainsi Zakuro de sa transe.

« Quoi ? »

« … J'ai l'impression que Kikyo-san vous a invité hier soir, et aujourd'hui il s'est montré encore plus splendide sur scène. »

« Et ? »

« Vous en êtes sans doute la cause… » Lui sourit timidement le serveur.

« Ah ouais ? Qui sait. Je m'en fous. Et t'es pas jaloux ? »

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

« J'ai eu vent d'votre petite aventure. »

« Ah… »

« T'es pas farouche toi. » Se moqua le roux.

« C'était un rêve éphémère dans lequel je me suis plu… » Lui confia Daisy avec un brin de mélancolie et bien en paix avec lui-même.

« Trop profond pour moi. » Râla le chômeur levant les yeux aux ciels avant de savourer les deniers arômes de saké mêlé d'orgeat, il s'était tenu à deux verres cette nuit…

Quel progrès.

Le buveur patenté observa de loin un individu à la chevelure ébouriffé blanche se rapprocher du performeur descendant de scène, ils semblaient tous deux se défier et se chercher de sourires venimeux, puis se quittèrent de rires expérimentés.

Kikyo rejoignit enfin le bar commandant sans façon un _poisonous_ et se tournant vers Zakuro, il lui lança :

« Comment as-tu trouvé ma performance ? »

« Pas mal… » Lui répondit l'interrogé l'air assurément séduit.

« Ha-han. Venant de toi j'imagine que c'était bien plus que ce que le mot indique. »

« Possible… N'empêche tu te demerdes bien pour vivre uniquement de ça. » Plaça l'être comme pensant.

« Je fais également de la gestion, celle du bar. » Ajouta la tête bleue turquoise en attirant son locuteur dans sa loge.

« Okay… Où tu m'emmènes encore ? »

« Ha-han. Dans un endroit qui devrait te plaire… » L'aguicha l'artiste en ouvrant une porte et l'attirant à l'intérieur.

« J'attends de voir. » Joua le provoqué tandis que l'individu verrouillait derrière lui d'un sourire tout aussi joueur.

…

Après cet évènement, le rouquin traina quelques temps chez son bienfaiteur sans faire grand-chose de bien concret en dehors de profiter de sa présence, c'était indéniablement la belle vie… Mis à part le fait qu'il ne prenait son hôte que deux fois sur trois, le roux n'aimait pas être dominé, peu importe le plaisir procuré, cela mettait sa fierté à rude épreuve.

Alors que Kikyo voyait cela comme normal, Zakuro, probablement pour se donner bonne conscience, s'entêtait à voir cet acte comme une façon de payer le loyer... Pour ménager sa fierté dira-t-on. C'était rabaissant non ?...

Comment en était-il arrivé là?

…

« Ha-han... Tu te montres toujours plus enthousiaste de ce coté là.» Stata fielleusement Kikyo s'appliquant ce jour là au dessus de lui.

« Evidemment, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil si tu crois que j'aime vraiment me faire trouer le c… »

« Chuuut. ~Je te l'ai déjà dis, il est inutile d'être grossier, surtout avec moi. _Hmmm_… » Soupira le receveur du jour dégageant sa chevelure.

« Ouais ouais. » Clôtura Zakuro profitant pleinement du moment faisant chanter de contentement son partenaire.

Ah, qu'il aimait sa voix...

Elle faisait comme accélérer la progression de ce venin s'étant, depuis le premier jour, glissé à l'intérieur de son sang... Ce venin qu'il préférait appeler désir lui faisait toujours autant tourner la tête l'obligeant à rester quasi immobile afin d'admirer l'ensorceleur en pleine application de son art...

La séduction.

« Et bien, en quoi es-tu donc bon en dehors de me donner du plaisir ? J'aimerai le savoir… » Lança Kikyo à but blanc en observant l'homme reposant à ses cotés.

« File moi un pc, une petite somme et tu verras bien de quoi je suis capable. » Répondit celui-ci en ouvrant subitement les yeux et faisant imperceptiblement sursauter son compagnon le croyant endormi.

« Ha-han. Tu pourrais t'avérer être un bon investissement, j'en ai justement un que je n'utilise jamais. »

« Ouais et cette fois je bosserais pour moi-même, personne pour me casser les c… »

« Zakuro… » Le prévint l'investisseur.

« Personne pour me les casser si tu préfères. » Corrigea l'interpellé n'ayant toujours pas retenu sa leçon.

« Ha-han, c'est un tantinet mieux… » Se satisfit l'ensorcelant en l'embrassant pour se lever et quitter la chambre.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un ordinateur portable qu'il posa sur son roux préféré et ce accompagné d'une carte de crédit volante.

« Voilà, bien du plaisir. »

…

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'arrogant ne l'était apparemment pas pour rien, en effet, il avait déjà remboursé la somme et se retrouvait avec un capital bien établi à la tête d'une entreprise concernant la –Ô grande ironie- cosmétique.

« Ha-han. Tu étais juste paresseux en réalité. » Le nargua l'homme sur un de ses genoux observant visiblement ce qu'il faisait.

« Bah, on va dire que j'ai mes raisons. » Répondit le concerné de mauvaise grâce en tapant les dernières informations sur son principal outil de travail.

« Mais bien sûr. » Le titilla le danseur-gestionnaire en mordillant son oreille.

« Tu ne tiens pas vraiment à le savoir hein ? »

« Ha-han. Non, tu as raison, c'est uniquement pour t'embêter et cela s'avère étrangement amusant. »

« Et bien tu continueras plus tard j'ai un petit truc à vérifier. » Confia naturellement le titillé.

« Bien bien bien. A plus tard. » Lui dit l'artiste en se dégageant de lui alors qu'il se levait.

…

Ayant fini ce qu'il avait à faire, le bouclé à son compte s'apprêtait à retourner d'où il venait lorsqu'il croisa le _pote_ à qui il devait son précédent cauchemar.

En le remarquant ce dernier ne trouva pas de mieux à faire que de tenter de filer, mais il n'avait aucune chance car l'offensé se révéla être plus athlétique que le fuyard.

« Alors, on se barre avec toute la tune d'un mec qu'on appelle ami et quand on le recroise on se casse ? Allons, ce n'est pas très correct ça. » Racla sarcastiquement le roux.

« Je suis désolé… M-Mais… Mais j'en avais vraiment besoin ! Mes parents couraient à la faillite ! »

« Ah… T'as encore des vieux toi hein ? » Sourit arrogamment Zakuro.

L'homme trapu détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps celui de son interlocuteur comprenant bien ce qu'il impliquait, il semblait ne savoir que dire.

« Et bien, continue d'en prendre soin ! » Gueula ce dernier en lui décochant un crochet du droit.

« … Je le méritais je suppose. » Soupira l'individu à genoux en essuyant sa mâchoire.

« Tu supposes ? Ha ha ha. Il y a encore deux semaines je t'aurai tellement cassé la gueule que même tes vieux t'auraient pas reconnu… Et il y a trois mois j'aurai pas oublié de te laisser pour mort. »

« C'est fort quand même… Tu crois que t'as rien à te reprocher toi ? »

« Ah ? Et qu'est c'que je t'ai fait qui mérite que tu profites de mon malheur pour me vider les poches ? »

De nouveau à court de mot, son _vieux copain_ baissa la tête, conscient qu'il n'avait aucune autre excuse.

« Je te rembourserai… J'ai déjà économisé la moitié pour… »

« Pas b'soin. » Répliqua Zakuro comme regardant plus loin.

« Tu t'es radouci n'empêche… » Finit par dire le confondu en relevant les yeux.

Quand le qualifié de _radouci _s'irrita levant le poing, l'homme se redressa proprement puis prit la poudre d'escampette clamant :

« N'empêche que t'es devenu plus doux ! Je te rembourserai sois en sûr ! Encore désolé ! »

« Rien à foutre ! Que je ne te revois plus ! » Cracha la crinière rousse moitié souriante avant de s'éloigner.

Il rentra donc à la maison.

Il ne savait même pas quand il avait commencé à appeler ce lieu, _la maison _et encore moins quand il se décida à le considérer comme tel. Il y retrouva la tête bleue turquoise assise sur le canapé et qui semblait l'avoir attendu, en l'apercevant, celle-ci lui lança bien souriante :

« Bienvenu à la maison. »

« Je suis rentré. » Répondit naturellement le nouvel arrivant d'un sourire non dissimulé.

« Tu as l'air bien heureux dis moi… » Lança Kikyo d'un air entendu en l'invitant à s'assoir près de lui.

« J'ai pu régler un petit différent. » Répondit Zakuro se posant à l'endroit indiqué alors que son locuteur se glissait entre ses bras.

« Ha-han. Vraiment ? Tu m'en vois heureux pour toi. » Répondit non sans sarcasme le danseur.

« Ouaip. » Ajouta la tête rousse en s'emparant joyeusement des douces lèvres de son empoisonneur préféré.

« Hmmm… C'était ironique tu sais ? » Soupira de plaisir ce dernier.

Avant de reprendre _la main_ d'un subtil coup de cravate.

« Que ce que tu fous ? Me… ! »

« Ha-han. Je profite de ta bonne humeur pardi. »

…

« Tu fais ch… » Râla le bouclé la tête posé sur ses propres bras.

«Ha-han, soit correct. Et c'est tout ? » S'enquit le malicieux allongé comme souvent sur le buste de celui-ci.

« Okay. Je reconnais que c'est pas si déplaisant. » Conclut enfin Zakuro de mauvaise grâce.

« Ha-han. Tu vois que ce n'est pas si mal d'échanger de temps en temps… »

« Mouais… On va dire que oui. »

.

.

.

Il n'était pas si mal loti.

* * *

Voilà, ainsi se clôt Poisonous ^^

Oh, j'oubliais, la chanson qui collerai le plus à la danse de Kikyo est probablement_Dawn_ de Rose noir.

J'espère que la « saga » vous aura plu. (Si c'est le cas vous savez à quel point j'adôôôre le savoir~ ^^)

Wow… Ca fait bizarre de la finir, j'ai du me motiver pour commencer par écrire quelque chose après mes variations d'activité, alors je me suis dit autant clore une histoire XD

On se voit sur une autre fic j'espère ^_~


End file.
